A randomized and controlled clinical trial of ganciclovir vs no treatment will be conducted in babies with symptomatic congenital cytomegalovirus infection. Both study groups will be evaluated for primary (improved hearing & survival) and secondary (growth & development, chorioretinitis, & normalization of abnormal laboratory values) efficacy end points.